Attention to Detail
by madamkrosis
Summary: Detective Reed is trying to live his life as quietly as possible after the revolution with his new partner. Everything seemed fine until his biggest secret comes out, His transition. Nines tries to help in the only way a stubborn and indelicate android can, but life seems for the detective seems to get worse before it gets better. NSFW Trans!Gavin Reed900
1. Chapter 1

AN-First Non cannon Trans character story. Seen a few so I thought I'd give the concept a try. BTW, I am not Trans so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

The first thing Gavin registered was the explosion of pain across his cheekbone. He had been arguing with some shmuck over a football game at Jimmy's Bar. It started out as an argument over a fumble and the next thing he knew, the drunk bastard he was bitching with took a swing. Gavin stumbled back in shock. His vision quickly clouded with red as his blood began to boil. He had came here to get a drink with Anderson, but if this asshat wanted a fight.

"You sorry phck!"

Gavin threw himself into the fray feet first. The sound of glass shattering and wooden barstools being shoved aside was only background sound as he threw himself into the fight. He could feel the burn of the hits his opponent was raining down on him. It was his only focus for a time. That is until his world was yanked to a standstill. A large, cold hand gripped the back of his neck and jerked him off his feet.

Gavin wanted to say he was dignified, but to be honest, the move scared the crap out of him. He reached back toward the hand grasping his neck and thrashed around, trying to work himself loose.

"Detective Reed," a cool and collected voice announced, "now is not the time to act out with the common rabble."

Gavin snarled, glancing back at the white Cyberlife jacket he easily recognized as his partner. What the hell was he doing here? The detective glanced back at the drunk he was fighting and saw both Anderson and Connor dragging the asshole back to his own side of the bar.

"What the hell, Nines?!"

Gavin stopped thrashing, nearly dangling in the androids powerful grip. His feet barely brushed the floor and the detective didn't really want to think how strong Nines really was if grabbing him like this was so simple.

"I'm sorry detective, but I had to intervene. It seems that during your fight you neglected to notice that your—"

"Fucking hell!" Anderson barked in frustration as Connor threw the grumbling drunk out on his ass. "Reed, you're bloody!"

Gavin stared wide eyed at the older man. What the hell? The detective glanced down at his own body expecting something horrible, like being shivved without noticing it, but this was much worse. He felt hyper aware in Nines grip. The stickiness of blood and the quickly cooling fabric clung to his thighs and crotch. Shit. He thought his periods had stopped completely by now. It had been three months.

"Let me the phuck go!" Gavin screeched, thrashing wildly. "NINES!"

In what could be described as the androids version of startled, Nines let go, his LED lit a concerned yellow. The second Gavin's feet hit the floor, he was gone. The detective slammed the door to the bar open and was gone, the sound of Anderson and Connor yelling after him just background noise.

* * *

Gavin was panting when he made it through his front door. The hair on his body stood on end and his body was shaking. Anderson saw the blood. Nines probably did too. He didn't want anyone to know. He got enough crap with his own attitude and he didn't want some dipstick to have ammo against him at work perp or coworker that hit this close to home. Early in his career at the Academy he nearly got his ass thrown out over some jack ass in the beginning of his transition. It hurt, a lot. You could call him a coward all you want, but what was between his legs was between him and whoever he fucked. Not anyone elses.

Gavin considered lying, trying to convince the old drunk he was just seeing things. Connor wouldn't let him though. The perfect bastard wouldn't let him save his pride like that. Gavin stepped around his cats, the mewing for attention completely ignored. He stepped over to bulletin board on the wall with a business card off reading Endocrinology Specialist and a jotted phone number and dialed. After several long minutes of screaming on the phone, Gavin slammed his phone down onto the coffee table. NORMAL?! How could this be normal? It stopped. He thought he was one of the lucky ones. His doctor simply rattled off that since he still had his ovaries it was a chance to have a cycle even if it skips months. Fucking hell!

Could today get any worse? Gavin paced across his apartment, the half dry blood clinging to his jeans making his anxiety skyrocket. A steady knock on his front door caught the man's attention. What now? Gavin grit his teeth and stomped to his front door. God forbid it was a nosy neighbor. He was going to tear them a new ass.

"What the fuck do you want?!"Gavin screamed, nearly causing his door to bounce off the apartment wall.

Nines stood there, hand still poised in the air, his ice blue eyes staring at the smaller man. Gavin swallowed and glared at the android. He was doing that split second hesitating thing androids do when they scan people. Bitch…

"Quit staring, tin can! I get it! I'm phucking freaky to look at!"

Nines stepped into the apartment, carefully closing the front door while observing his partner pace around his apartment like a caged animal.

"Detective Reed. You stress levels are at 83%. I suggest you calm down now or I will have to take matters into my own—"

"Shut up!" Gavin screamed "Shut up with your stats! I know! I can't-Anderson saw-just—"

Nines met Reed's wild eyes as he stomped back and forth across the room. The androids led split between deep orange and bits of red. His readings showed signs of a severe anxiety attack mounting. The stress levels in the edges of the androids sight flickered higher every few minutes. The 83% quickly ticked to 89% as his partner moved about. His breathing became more labored, the wheezing sounds making him more concerned and causing LED to shine more red than yellow. Nines was unsure of the unpredictably of humans, but when an android's stress neared 100% they would destroy themselves. Would Reed do the same?

Gavin panted, forcing himself to move. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and he couldn't stop himself. He was aware of what was happening, but he couldn't physically stop. His mind screamed for help, but he couldn't find the words. Nines stood by, staring at him as he freaked out. He had no choice. He was going to pass out.

"Ni-nes….I can't-please-stop. Please stop it!"

The immobile android stood as still as a tree staring for such a long time, it was a shock when he moved. Tears sprang up in the detectives eyes as his partner stepped closer. Hands reached out and gently took Reed's flinching arms.

"Breathe." Nines said in his normally cold tone, making his partner look into his eyes. "You're exhibiting signs of an extreme anxiety attack. Perhaps it's from the menstruation."

Reed howled, pulling and jerking in Nines grip. That word. He didn't want to think of anything womanly in the same sentence as him. He hated these fits. He thought his bitch fits had stopped years ago after hormones and his top surgery. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!

Gavin yanking and pulled at the cold hands until his wrists ached and exhaustion so heavy settled in the center of his chest that he just wanted to die. He hated this so much. He felt like giving up. Gavin hung limply in the androids strong hands, gasping and panting.

"Interesting." Nines comments cooly. "Human's react much differently than androids at 100% stress levels. Are you well, detective? I'm unsure how to proceed."

Gavin closed his eyes for a moment, just focusing on his breathing. Why does he feel so embarrassed from his fit right now? Nines is an android. He was a fucking piece of plastic that doesn't understand his feelings about his body and wouldn't since his ass can just trade out parts if they're fucked up.

"Let go. You're hurting my arms."

The cold vice grip released, making Gavin's knees weak. The detective crumpled to the ground, sitting on his knees in exhaustion.

"You're reaction to your stress levels is what you're experiencing pain from, Detective. I simply held you still during your fit as not to cause injury to yourself."

Gavin rubbed his hand across his face. He hated how clinical the android sounded. He knew it wouldn't be long before his hormones clashed and he wanted things 'Gavin Reed' would never ask for and he had to protect his image at the very least.

"Go away, Nines." Gavin grumbled tiredly. "Tell Fowler I'll be out for the week. I got enough vacation time."

The RK900 stared blankly at the human for a few moments. His cold eyes flicked from the human's face and down to his bloodied clothing. Squatting down to the human's level, the android reached out and grasped his crotch, easily coating his fingers in fresh blood. Gavin yelled, kicking his legs out and jerking back from the other.

"What the fuck?!"

Ignoring the outburst, the android licked the blood from his hands. His LED flickered between red, yellow, and blue.

"Detective Reed." The RK900 announced cooly. "Your hormone levels are out of balance. Your recent testosterone injection has had an unusual reaction with the Hypothalamus and caused your estrogen levels to rise and attempt to override the artificial testosterone in your body."

Gavin stared blankly at the android. What did he just say?

"Ahem."Nines tried again, realizing his error. "You're body is fighting hormonally. Please relax and allow me to assist and you will soon return to your old ways soon enough."

Gavin carefully moved to stand up on his own feet, flinching when the beginning of cramps ached their way into his lower stomach. He didn't even want to think how long he's been here soaked in blood and probably smelling terrible.

Nines reached out and wrapped his hand around the human's bicep, guiding him toward the bathroom.

"I got this, Nines." Gavin answered, the fight nearly gone out of him. "I just want to shower and sleep."

The android nodded.

"Bathing would be appropriate. I will acquire items to assist with your menstruation. Detective, do you prefer pads or tampons? I will also need information on your flow as to ascertain the kind of product to get."

Gavin glared at the android. Fuck him.

"I got a few things left. Go away. I can take care of myself. Just…don't tell everyone at work about this."

Nines tilted his head in confusion.

"My research shows that many people who transition have colleagues that are aware of their change over time. Is there a specific reason you are uncomfortable?"

Gavin growled under his breath. Was he stupid?!

"They don't know, Nines!" He barked. "Tina and now Anderson know. I don't want anyone else to know!"

Nines LED flickered slightly into red before settling back into yellow.

"I understand. However, you must be aware that any android with the ability to scan a human being would be able to see your physical alterations."

Gavin's expression immediately dropped, his face turning whiter than a sheet of paper. They knew? They all knew?

"Don't fret, Detective. We are all able to download information on human dysphoria and an understanding on preferred pronouns generally based on physical change unless notified otherwise. Most androids are designed logically and understand that you would rather have a male reference."

It took some doing after that, but RK900 had managed to force Detective Reed make his way to the shower. In the spare time that the android had anticipated, precisely twenty to twenty five minutes based on the amount of dried blood, he decided to make his way to the closest store that sold the supplies needed.

Gavin huffed, the hot water from the shower feeling like heaven on his aching shoulders. He scrubbed soap across his flat chest and down the inside of his thighs turning the water going down the drain pink. He groaned when the pinching pain of his cramps hit his lower stomach. This month was going to be a bitch. As long as he didn't swell so much he had to hide the button of his pants he couldn't get fastened under his shirt he'd survive this. He sure as hell wasn't buying new jeans because his body was being a dick.

* * *

Gavin scrubbed himself until the water finally ran clear and raided his hidden stash from under the sink. Feeling like a baby with the thick gauze like overnight pad stuffed in his boxer briefs the detective made himself go check on his cats. They were being unusually quiet.

"What the phuck?!"

The detective startled seeing the android sitting on the floor being milled and climbed on by his three cats, half a dozen plastic sacks sitting on the floor next to him. His orange cat, Pumpkin mewed at him in greeting. Lovely.

"Detective. You appear much better." Nines answered cooly, his voice sounding almost cheerful to the other mans ears. "I researched many things that could help you and gathered as many as I could in the time allotted. Perhaps we can start with the stimulant capsules."

Gavin tilted his head. What?

"Midol. I believe the package said. You seem to be in mild discomfort." He continued to say. "After that perhaps the heated blanket for your cramps and I can ease the bodily aches. I even researched that sweets alleviate the need for dopamine similar to sex release when in this state."

"No way!" Gavin yelled. "You're not my babysitter. You're not a Kara and I sure as hell don't need one!"

Nines LED flickered from blue to yellow and back. His expression changed slightly.

"Detective, I am aware of your ability to care for yourself however I feel compelled to see you return to old self with my assistance. I feel uncomfortable with the thought of you handling this alone."

Gavin growled, stomping his way toward the android sitting in his apartment. He fisted his hands in the perfectly white Cyberlife jacket and snarled at the android.

"You're a fucking plastic. There's no point for you to even want to be near me much less outside of work. Is this some sort of mission for you?"

Nines LED cycled bright yellow in concern and confusion.

"I cannot completely answer that question, Detective. MY HUD assigns mission directives and this had come up as an option however, my processors have conflicted with my deviancy creating emotions….I do not fully understand."

Gavin let go of the androids collar, grumbling angry under his breath and began ruffling through the sacks on the floor.

"Don't expect me to pay you back for all these supplies, dipshit."

Smoothing out his coat, Nines nodded slightly, happy for the compliance.

"I also emailed both Chief Fowler and Lieutenant Anderson about the use of your vacation days as well as mine under exceeding circumstances."

Gavin stopped in his tracks.

"Say what now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I was in a weird mood writing this chapter so I guess warnings go as such (Trans!Gavin, Reed900, Cardiophillia, ect ) May or may not rewrite later. Also, Nines talks too much.

* * *

Gavin stirred creamer into his coffee, watching the dark liquid tint to a lighter color. It had been several uncomfortable hours since Nine's had put in the hours for their 'vacation'. He had finally gotten his nerves under control and had to plan how to behave around the android. Gavin wasn't playing a persona per se when he was 'Gavin', but it was just that with his experience and hard as fuck job, playing nice or showing anything non-masculine made him itch. A part of himself wanted to follow the 'he's an android, he won't care how you act' while another part of him says 'he's a man, dick and all. He'll laugh at you, how you're broken and how you're just playing as one.'

Gavin raked a hand into his hair, leaning more heavily onto his kitchen counter in front of the coffee maker. Yup, there's the anxiety, always saying horrible shit at every turn. He sighed, taking a swig of his coffee and shaking his leg slightly to unstick the edge of the pad trying to slide around in his boxers. Great, now he was going to be hyperaware of it all freaking night.

"Detective?"

Gavin steeled himself when he heard the androids firm, deep voice.

"Yeah, Nines?"

The tall android cautiously stepped into Gavin's small kitchen, heating pad in his hands. Behind him, Pumpkin and his other cats trailed in behind like a small kitten army.

"I believe it may be time to try the heating pad to see if it would be to your liking. The Midol appears to be working however I do not trust a low level stimulant to do very much for very long."

Reed sighed, running a hand down one of his cats back that had decided to jump onto the counter. Nine's seems to be going whole hog on this 'period' thing. Nodding gently, he knocked back the rest of his now warm coffee and walked back into the living room, hoard of cats and giant android shadow looming from behind.

For a few moments, Gavin felt calm. He watched Nines string out the power cord to the heating pad and expected it to be tossed at him anytime now. Feeling bored, the Detective flicked on the tv and flipped through channels for something to distract himself. He hadn't been searching for long when he felt the couch dip slightly next to him. He didn't think much of it at first, expecting the android to be just getting comfortable. Nope. Nimble fingers grabbed at his sides and Gavin nearly shrieked. His shirt being pulled high and another hand yanking his shorts and boxers down low.

"NINES!" The Detective screamed, trying to throw himself away from the android. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The iron grip of the machine stopped him from moving far. Nine's eyes, as cold as always looked at him in confusion.

"I am moving your clothing for an appropriate location for the pad. Are you well, Gavin? You're reaction was a bit disconcerting."

Fucking….

"Yes! I'm fine. You don't just grab people when you want to do something, Nines! You could have just handed me the pad and I'd have done it myself."

Nines stared back at him, his face slightly moving into a small pout. Well, as small as a pout as the stoic android could master. Gavin grumbled under his breath. Was Nines really going to be this stubborn the entire time? It was a good thing he wasn't designated as health and welfare android then. The guys bedside manner was atrocious.

"Just-fine-do whatever. Just keep it at pg-13, ok?"

The androids lips quirked up slightly, gently placing the almost too hot pad against the Detectives stomach.

"I do not know what movie ratings have to do with our circumstances; however I appreciate you allowing me to 'take the reigns' as one says."

Gavin pretended to ignore him after that. Flicking his attention between the news on the television and the old paint on the walls (obviously not paying Nines attention at all), the man eventually found himself pressed against the androids chest. Nines large, firm hand holding the pad steady against his abdomen. If he were human, his hand probably would have been cramping from the angle.

"Nines?" Reed breathed out, sounding tired, "I think that's enough of the pad. It's a bit hot and I'm tired of my clothes being yanked half off."

The little pout made its way back to the other man's features before Gavin could stop himself.

"Fuck, fine. You can keep your hands there if you want, but get rid of the stupid pad. I don't want it!"

* * *

Gavin quickly felt like kicking himself after that outburst. He was moody as fuck and Nines kept making that face that made him want to do anything to make it stop. It was like telling a two year old no. Now, he had a whole new problem all together. Nines got rid of the pad, but had insisted on using his body acclimation protocol to heat his hands and to rub across his stomach. The fucker just traded the heating pads for heated hands! Gavin hadn't realized how different it was from have a stationary chunk of cloth stuck to him than a pair of perfectly sculpted hands. His bitch ass body was having a hard time telling foreplay from normal contact and it was pissing him off. He was already day dreaming about what it'd be like if Nines just slipped his hands a bit more south and-NOPE!

Gavin shuddered when Nines fingertips swept a bit too low on his stomach.

"Apologies, Detective. My scans are showing me conflicting data on biometric readings. Is something wrong?"

The man swallowed thickly. Was he really scanning him this entire time?

"What the fuck? Why are you scanning me? I thought you were watching tv or something."

The android blinked slowly, his hands turning from rubbing to gently squeezing the tender flesh.

"No. I have no need for the weather information from the local news. I have been spending this time reading your bio-readings to make sure my attempts at soothing your pain have been adequate. It seems the longer I do this, your heart rate increases as well as the tremor and twitching of your abdominal muscles. However, I first thought that the latter of these reactions was from your body's natural movements of shedding your uterine lining. It is quite the interestingly organic process."

Gavin sputtered. What the fuck is wrong with him? The human body is fucking weird, not some interesting magazine article. Was this asshole having fun screwing with him?

"In fact, I would like to test some biological reactions for personal data, if you would allow me, Detective?"

Gavin blinked at him. He had seen this determined glint in the androids eye before when a perp refused to talk about a murder. This couldn't be good.

"Good." Nines continued without missing a beat. "Connor has informed me that to proceed in this manner, safe words are useful. I have selected one that would work in this circumstance, seeing as I haven't downloaded the Traci protocol unlike my predecessor. If you feel any excess discomfort please say the word Mango and I will cease movement."

Mango? What in the world was going on in his freaking robot brain right now?

Gavin's right leg jerked when he saw Nines LED turn yellow and his squeezing hands sweep much wider and much lower than before. Reed's hands clamped tightly onto the couch and Nines thigh as he jerked his head back to see Nines icy eyes staring at him like a dead doll. The same kind of stare he sees when the android is using his creepy android powers to get evidence and readings on perps. The hands sliding over the crease separating his stomach from his pelvis quickly slipped lower, a finger dipping into his sex and smearing blood.

"Ma-Mango." Gavin gasped, hands cramping from his own grip.

Nines, true to his word stopped, with his finger pressed firmly to his small, testosterone grown dick. Gavin wanted to whine and rock his hips against the hand, but he couldn't.

"Ni—Nines, not that I don't like the attention, sex just hurts when I'm like this. I didn't even know you could have sex, much less with me."

The android tilted his head, unblinking and obviously still recording whatever he was watching.

"You misunderstand, Detective. I am not intending to have sex unless that is something you want. I have done minor research and it shows that masturbation is one of the leading ways to ease menstruation and hurry along the shedding of the uterus. The squeezing and spasms of the vaginal channel help stimulate removal of the expelled tissue and blood. Additionally, with your cervix being swollen, distended, and tender I do not believe penetrative sex to be ideal at this time. Some may enjoy it however, my readings show otherwise."

Without much preamble, the hand pressed to Gavin's cock started to move again. The sweeping hand slid up and pinching his cock delicately on the upstroke. The man whined, his body getting hot. He wanted to shove Nines hand away, but at the same time, he wanted him to spread him open and use those big fingers to stretch him open.

* * *

"How does it feel, Detective?" Nines questioned stoically.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but gasped when a finger breached him and a thumb pressed harshly on the base of his cock.

"That good?" He continued cooly. "Your dopamine reading has risen as well as your BPM."

The android showed his point, by sliding his unused left hand up Gavin's heaving chest and over his top surgery scars to press firmly over his heart.

"You should see yourself, Gavin." Nine's replied, his professional tone edging with something unlike himself. "Your human body is so fascinating. Twitching muscles, gasping for unneeded breathes, and the thumping of your heart. Did you know my readings showed your heart rate has drastically increased since we began, from 98 BPM to 140 BPM? Unusually, that is my favorite part of the human body. It reacts emotionally as well as physically. Even my HUD allows me a function where I can see an overlay to properly assess the movement of that organ to better tell if someone is lying to me or withholding information?"

Gavin bit his lip. This medical science crap shouldn't be getting him off like this. Was this some sort of kink Nines had? He wiggled slightly against the android, feeling a stiffness under him that certainly wasn't a service pistol. The finger inside of him rubbed deeply, followed closely by another. Oh yeah, Nines was getting his freak on. Somehow, he knew this isn't as one sided as it started.

"Do you know how you look right now? I can see the overlay showing how hard your body is working to deny how good this is making you feel. Can you feel it, Detective?"

Nines fingers pressed closer to his chest, the thump of his heart beating madly against his ribs, the hard hand making it echo harder and harder making him extra sensitive to the vibrations.

"Ba-bump…..ba-bump…." Nines mimicked, his voice dropping deeper and slower.

Gavin squeezed tightly onto Nines fingers dragging and rubbing into his walls.

"Just a bit more and you'll be there. You're at 160 BPM now."

The Detective gasped, Nines finally pushing in his third finger. His other hand abandoned his chest and wrapped around his cock, tugging on the swollen flesh and rolling it between his fingers. Gavin kicked his legs and shuddered. This was too much. Nines shouldn't know how to dirty talk even if it is about his freaky kink. The fingers in him, swept softly against his tender cervix, coaxing the hardest orgasm Gavin's had in a long time to smack into him with the force of a train. When it hit, Gavin watched Nine's cold eyes and stiffened uncontrollably. Pleasure sang through every pore as the hand inside him never slowed or stopped. He was deaf for a moment before he heard his own voice pleading the androids name over and over again. Finally, the hand stopped just as it became too much.

"Phuck…."Gavin muttered, pulling himself away from the cocoon he made for himself in Nines hold. "Happy now?"

Nines panted, eyes blinking back to their normal cold stare. The Detective stared at the android. They often didn't breath because they didn't need to. The only time from what he's heard is to comfort humans and to cool themselves when their internal fans aren't working good enough for overheating. What would he be overheating for?

Gavin blinked down to tent propped up in Nine's black slacks and the wet spot soaking the material.

"I believe my body has reacted and activated a sexual protocol when I was stimulating you. I apologize as I was attempting to keep it hidden until I could disable it properly. Cyberlife deemed it necessary to make my model follow closely with human sexual reactions when going undercover or obtaining data with this asset."

Gavin huffed. Was the guy really apologizing for creaming his pants? How….human….


End file.
